Not Just Club Members
by ExKizuna
Summary: What happens when a dare from Shun turns into something more? Do the other members want in on relationships? Take this, action, Zodiarts, and Comedy, and you have this story. Read now. ;D *I own none of this, except some situations and characters.*
1. Chapter 1

*I own only some of this, and this is my first romance fanfic.*

Not Just Club Members: Chapter 1, Dare.

"I dare YOU to go on a date with Kengo!"

The dare that started it all. The Kamen Rider Club were playing Truth or Dare, a game they found on the internet. It's a big thing in America. Anyway, it was Shun's turn, and he dared Miu, his past queen, to go on a date with fellow KRC member Kengo.

"Why Kengo? Because he's smart? He's a "nerd" to you?" Miu retaliated. It came off as if she was defensive. But it's not like she doesn't like Kengo. He's smart, so? She honestly, lately, has been...Attracted to him. He's the real man behind Fourze, and under that tough exterior, he's fun.

Kengo turns around on his spinning chair. He wasn't sitting down on the floor of the rabbit hutch with the rest, as him and Ryusei have been working on switches. They made it so Kengo's old Medical Switch glove can be a one-switch wonder Fourze substitute.

"Look, i'm all for fun games, but Miu, just use a...what were they called, chickens? You're popular, i'm not. It's just a game." Kengo said. He likes her...A lot. Everyone does. But after hanging out with her a lot, he sees a new side of her. A side he likes.

Gentaro noticed the heat in the air.

"Guys, why bring personal stuff like dating into this game? It's supposed to be funnnn!" Gentaro complained. After Nadeshiko, he's done with love and just wants friendship.

"Yeah guys, seriously! C'mon, JK, your turn!" Yuki butt it.

"What?" Miu said. She wasn't done with the subject.

"Alright! Tomoko?" JK announced, nodding to Tomoko.

"Um, JK, we're not-" Kengo started, but was interrupted.

"Hmmm, truth." Tomoko says, hints of curiosity in her voice.

"Is it true you're emo!"

"Is it true i'm WHAT!"

"Emo! You know, "I HATE MY LIFE BWAHHHHHH!" Cut! Cut! Cut!"

"I am no such thing! Atleast I wouldn't, if I can please say this, "fuck" anyone at school!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"GUYS!" Kengo and Miu both yelled. They weren't finished with Shun's dare, and then JK and Tomoko decide to just interrupt with pettyness.

"Sorry." JK and Tomoko said in unison.

Shun grinned. "So, what will it be, lovebirds?"

"Well...I'll go out with him, if he's up for it?" Miu says, gulping. She tries to make it seem like she's not interested.

"Fine. As long as we don't have to go to a big, royal 5 star million dollar resturant." Kengo says, his wallet talking for him.

"Ha! Just because I know i'm a queen," She walks over to Kengo. "doesn't mean I have to always act like one. I can go anywhere you can afford, hun." She says. She then kisses him on the cheek. He tries to hide it, but he blushes.

Ryusei gets up. He tosses two switches in the middle of the group.

"If I can interrupt your stupid little game, those are two switches i've been developing all by myself. Circle switch, Grenade module. X switch, Vortex module. Grenade will give Fourze an arm mounted grenade launcher, and Vortex will give Fourze a fan on his foot, when he kicks or jumps, he starts controlling wind. Limit break for grenade makes giant explosions, and vortex creates tornadoes." Ryusei goes on.

"Thanks mister exposition, but where did you get the idea that these switches could work? You're going off your imagination, no blueprints." Kengo fires out. He feels...Eh that Ryusei is making switches not from Kengo's dads 'prints.

"Well, pig face, we need to think outside the box. Use new things. Teach an old dog new tricks!" Ryusei fires back.

"Why? It's not like the Zodiarts know about my dads blueprints and designs."

"Shit, Kengo, you've never thought that maybe one of the horoscopes ARE your dad? I mean, he went nuts right? And since you turned out more of a fruitcake than JK, maybe your dad is Virgo?" Ryusei says. he doesn't like Kengo beind distrustful, but he didn't mean to sound so...Insensitive.

The rest of the group gasps. Kengo's face grows angry.

"FUCK YOU! My dad is dead! I don't need false hope! Don't EVER talk about him in insulting light!" Kengo flips out. Miu looks at him, heartbroken. Ryusei was an asshole.

"Kengo..." Miu says. She puts her hand on his forearm.

"WHA-" he turns around to look at her. They connect eyes, and he stops. "What is it?" he finally asks.

"...It's 4:00 on a friday. Maybe we should start our dinner plans?" She wanted to get Kengo away from Ryusei, and more importantly, alone with her.

Kengo glares at Ryusei. "Lets go." Kengo grabs his Medical/Switch Glove and some switches. And him and Miu leave. Everyone glares at Ryusei.

"What is your deal, man?" Shun yells.

"What did I do? Kengo was being a whiny idiot who hates change." Ryusei closes his eyes as he leans back in his cool chair.

"DUDE! Miu obviously likes him! Like like!" Yuki exclaims. Ryusei shakes his head.

"She's shallow and just wants the attention for being with nerdy boy."

"No. I think you're just jealous that they possibly have something going on." Gentaro says, smirking. He knows whats going on in his Meteor friend's head.

Ryusei looks at Yuki for a second, then shakes his head. He looks to Gentaro as he finishes talking. "You done? I'm hungry."

Ryusei gets up and leaves. Gentaro chases him. "I'm not done with you yet!...Buuuuuuddy~!" They leave the rabbit hutch, leaving Shun, JK, Yuki, and Tomoko.

Tomoko looks around the room awkwardly. "Sooo...Go fish?"

Fast forward two hours. Miu and Kengo are at LeTaiyo Diner, "The Sun Diner", one of the happiest resturants in all of japan and not far from the school. A bit expensive, but contrary to popular belief, money can buy happiness for one night atleast.

Kengo and Miu just finished ordering. Kengo starts tapping his fingers as a waitress just left. See, the fun thing about LeTaiyo is they more practice in western culture, and serving both Japanese and American food, including small doses of Mexican and Italian food it's not wonder why this place is a hit.

"So, Kengo...It looks to be a nice night." Miu says, staring out the window. The sun is starting to go down. Kengo looks out the window.

"Yeah, i guess it does...Even better that i'm spending it with you." *Damn!*, Kengo thought, *Why did I say that out loud? This is a friendly date, no more!*

Miu blushes. "Why thank you. But this is just a small date, as friends, right? I mean, if we dated, wouldn't it jeopradize our friendship?"

"Yeah, that's a possibility. Plus, everyone else in the KRC would feel left out and awkward around us. As much as they get on my nerves, they're my best friends, you, Gen, and Yuki definitely." Kengo says. He can't stop staring into her eyes. She decided not to wear too much make-up this night, and he prefered her without it. He thinks she looks stunning natural.

"Haha, yeah. Um, Kengo?"

"Yes, Miu?"

"It was a stupid dare...Why did you choose to go out with me tonight?" Miu asked. After the weeks KRC spent as just Yuki, Gen, Kengo and Miu, she was really...drawn to Kengo. And then as months went by, new members coming in, she still felt the need to please Kengo. She was crushing.

"Miu...It's because I-"

"KAZASHIRO YOU BITCH!"

A girls voice calls out. She walks over to the table, slamming a zodiarts switch on the table.

"Ah, Kaede!"

"You know her!" Kengo exclaims in surprise. The girl had blood-red hair, waist length, and wore a black leather jacket over a maroon shirt with black pants. Kengo could swear she winks at him as she presses the zodiarts switch, becoming a bird engulfed in fire. The Phoenix Zodiarts.

"You'll pay!" The zodiarts exclaimed as it burst into flames and spiraled at Miu. Kengo threw a chair at the bird, and the chair being metal, pissed the bird off. The Phoenix Zodiart turns to Kengo. He brought his bag with him, and whipped out the Module Glove, as he calls it. It can use one switch at a time. He puts in Magic Hand.

"MAGIC HAND!"

He pushes the switch forward.

"MAGI-CU HAN-DO ON!" Kengo's Module Glove glows hot pink. He pushes is hand forward and a pink aura resembling magic hand grabs the phoenix and throws it into a wall. He then picks it up and tosses the zodiarts in the air, and spikes it out the window. He pulls out Water and Hammer and jumps out the window. Miu follows, being a proper lady, out the door.

Outside, the Phoenix acsends to the air, blasting flaming feathers at Kengo. He puts Water in the Module Glove.

"WATER!"

He turns the switch.

"WATAAAA ON" Kengo blasts the flaming feathers with the faucet in his fist! Alliteration all around! In between knocking the feathers out, he blasts Phoenix, knocking her out of the air. He then trys one of his more dangerous stunts. Quick Switch Handling.

He runs over, removes water, adds Hammer.

"HAMMAR"

Plops it down

"HAMER ON" Hits Phoenix around. Phoenix gets mad. Switch to water!

Switch water on, blast the phoenix to the ground, stunning her. Switch to Hammer!

Beat her with the hammer module. Finally, he switches to Launcher.

"RANCHA"

Pushes it forward.

"RAAAAAUNCHAAAA ON" He presses a limit break button he installed on the glove.

RIMITO BREAKKK!

A Macross Missle Massacre flies at the stunned phoenix, seemingly blowing her up. Her switch flies into the air, then explodes and the Dark Nebula sucks it up. The girl, "Kaede", is left on the ground. Since she wasn't in Last One, it was her body that was damaged.

"Damn you...Pig face!" Kaede then runs off. Kengo's face gets another mean look as before with Ryusei.

"After I almost killed her, she should be scared! And yet, she says I have a pig face?"

Miu chuckles. "Don't worry, hun, I think it's cute." She puts a finger on his nose, then his lips, and smirks. They walk back into LeTaiyo, where the staff is huddle behind the counter.

"Uh, we ordered-" Kengo starts, but they are handed two boxes.

"Take them to go and for free, boy-san and girl-san. YOu killed the wretched monster.

And with that, Kengo and Miu walk out of LeTaiyo, Kengo feeling like a badass.

-  
>END -<p>

So, how was it? Please review! ;D 


	2. Chapter 2

*This will be uh...Pretty graphic.*

Not Just Club Members: Chapter 2, Truth

Kengo and Miu are in Miu's kitchen. She has a big house, and they're sitting down at her table eating their LeTaiyo. Kengo ate intently, while Miu just spaced out. She downed her meal in seconds, however.

As cliche as it may sound, Miu's parents? Out of town. Kengo's mom? Visiting other members of the family. Kengo is staying with his extended family, who party a lot. So, he'll be home late and still be early!

Miu ate fast, while Kengo is enjoying every bite.

"Miu, why did you eat so fast?" Kengo was a bit amused. She said it was her first time there, but she hardly chewed.

"Eh, just used to the food." She's twiddling a fork between her pointer and middle finger, pushing her plate to the middle of the table, wanting to finish a conversation with Kengo. She drops the fork. "Oops!"

Kengo chuckles and picks up the fork. "It's just a fork, Miyu. Haha." He gets their two dishes and the plastic forks and spoons, another american eatware, and puts them in the garbage. They weren't reusable.

"So, Kengo?" Miu asked. She wants an answer this time.

"Yes, Miu?" Kengo asks. Though he knows the answer.

"I'm going to say this again. It was just a game, and you're not into our games. So why did you decide to go out with me?" She asks. She's very intrigued.

"Do you want to know the real answer?"

"Yes, Kengo!"  
>He stands up and grabs a drink. "It's because I-" he turns around, and Miu is right there. She leans in, and their lips touch.<p>

Kengo puts his drink down, and Kengo kisses her again. This time, they have a lengthy kiss. Their tongues lock and dance with eachother.

Kengo puts his arms around Miu, and she embraces him. They kiss even longer, their arms moving up and down eachothers backs. Kengo moves his hand under her school uniform shirt, and rubs up her back. She lets go of him, and they share a stare.

"Kengo...My parents aren't home" Miu states.

"I guess they aren't."

"Would you...Like to go upstairs?" Miu gives a sly smirk.

"I would like that."

With that, Miu and Kengo go up to miu's pink and light blue room.  
>-<p>

They are passionately kissing on her bed, when he feels something. In his pants. He hops up, and puts a switch in his Module Glove.

UTILITY

He flips the switch up.

"UUUUUTIL-I-TEE ON" The glove turns into a small case, like medical. It contains life and day essentials, anything he needs. Cologne, Deodorant, tooth brushes and paste...Condoms. He grabs one out, and cheesy enough, it has a KRC logo...And it's not too small of a wrapper, Miu notices.

Miu chuckles. "Kengo...is that a switch that gives you CONDOMS?" She can't contain her laughter.

Kengo blushes, as she pulls his shirt right off. "Well, I mean it's called Utility. Its some everyday things i'll need!" He can't stop blushing.

Miu smiles "So how is THAT supposed to help the battle with Zodiarts? Are they allergic to rubber?" She starts laughing more. He hops back on the bed and they start back up the make-out session.

Their tongues dance with eachother, licking eachother. His hands go up her shirt, this time without her he pulls her shirt right over her head, facing her lacy pink bra. He couldn't believe he was face to face with Miu Kazashiro's bra. On her!

He unclasps her bra, and pulls it right off her.

"Wow Kengo. You seem so nervous, but so...good." Miu says, and he gives a sly smile. He kisses her once on the lips.  
>And now, there is her beautiful chest, staring right at him. They certainly were a great size. Kengo lifts one of her breasts and suckles on her nipple. As he sucks on the one breast, he fondles the other. She moans slightly in pleasure, then takes his head. Stares right at him.<p>

"So how about I pleasure you this time?" Miu says. Kengo sits up as she lays down, unzipping his pants. She pulls them right off, and stares his boxers in the face. They have stars all over them, with a dark blue background. A rocket in take-off is by the crotch section, and she giggles. She pulls the boxers off, staring his member in the face. It's already hard. He smiles.

She brushers her pointer and thumb over the head, and strokes the whole base and head package for a second, before finally licking the head. She then places it in her mouth. Her head moves back and forth, sucking on the whole thinge, her saliva leaving a good feeling on his cock. He puts his hand on her head, starting to guide it as she goes faster, and takes the whole thing in her mouth. He lets out his own pleasureful moan.

"Damn Miu...I think i'm about to cum!" She opens her mouth, and he blows his load, some getting in her mouth but mostly on her face. She licks most of it off, and he takes a fingerful of it and she licks that clean.

"So, those pants getting uncomfortable?" Kengo says slyly to Miu. She grins.

"A little. Wanna help?" So, he does. He pulls her pants right off, staring a hot pink thong. He pulls it off with his teeth, now with her ladyhood in his face. He smirks, and sticks one finger in her, going back and forth, back and forth. Then he adds his middle finger and goes faster.

"Ohhh Kengo! You're teasing me now! I want your rock hard rocket!" She says, playing up the space theme in a way that drove Kengo wild. He quickly ripped the condom wrapper and put it over his dick. it was a tight fit. Kengo this time lays on his back as Miu climbs on his at-max-hard member, having to take all of it at first. It hurt, but also in a good way. He puts his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down, up and down. He watched her beautiful chest bob up and down the whole time and moan, moan for his manhood. He couldn't believe it. One second, Miu, the hottest girl in school and the "queen", would never even look at him. A second later, they're having hot, wild sex in her room!

This went on for a while. He moved his hips up as she put hers down, right in unison. His mind was blown, just like his dick was not 5 minutes ago. She was really enjoying it too. Believe it or not, she never had sex with anyone, but Shun showed her pictures of his dick. And honestly, Kengo's was bigger. But that's not why she likes him. But last year, she would never think of losing her virginity to KENGO. But after hanging so much with him...She needed this. They embraced in a small kiss, as she bobbed up and down fast.

"KENGO!" Miu screamed in passion, as she hit her orgasm. She fell to the side of Kengo, sliding slightly off his dick. She drew imaginary circles with her finger around his nipple. Damn, for someone who isn't sporty, he was in great shape, she thought. She smiled at him.

"So, queen of the school, how was I? Worst you've ever had?" Kengo said, smirking at her.

She gazed at him, also smirking at him. "Actually, you're my first. I never did anything with Shun, although he kind of wanted me to. Also, just thought i'd say," She leans into his ear. "You're bigger." she whispers. The words make his ears, and whole body, tickle.

They lay down, and Kengo picks up the TV remote, flips it on, but turns the volume down a little. They were watching some show about this guy that can grow big and fight monsters, his name was Ultraman or something. It interested them, what with also being japanese super heroes, in a way. After laying and watching tv naked for a little while, Kengo turns to Miu, and gives her a small kiss on the lips, then smiles.

"So, girlfriend?"

"Yes boyfriend?"

"Wanna go for another round?" Kengo asks. Miu puts her hand on his chest, inching down. She whispers again:

"Definitely"

Kengo gets all ready, untill.."Oops. Haha, gotta piss first." He says, chuckling. He gets up, and walks to a door next to her closet. A personal bathroom? Damn, this girl has everything. He walks in and shuts the door.

Miu lays back, thinking. Thinking about how this is one of, if not going to be the best night of her life.

Next day, the gang meets up in the park. The 5 guys trying some football, and the 3 girls sitting around doing their nails and munching on some snacks. They were having a nice picnic-y day. As the guys were trying to be sporty, although Shun was the only one with talent, Tomoko and Yuki were very interested in what happened the Friday of yesterday.

"So, Miu, i want to be the first to ask a question." YUki speaks up.

"Yes?"

"Where did you guys go? Any danger?"

"We went to LeTaiyo. And yes, a Phoenix Zodiarts attacked, but Kengo dealt with it with his Module Glove. He's so good, but not as strong as Fourze, only being able to use one module. But the glove makes the one switch a lot more powerful. So we got the food for free, and he spent the night at my house." Miu says, smirking at the last part.

"Wait, all night!" Tomoko spoke up.

"Well, yeah." Miu said.

"On the first date!" Tomoko spoke up again.

"Oh, yeah! So are you two officially dating!" Yuki asks.

"Y'know, after yesterday...I'd say we're a pretty good couple." Miu says a little smugly, but just joking around with the girls. She can't stop thinking about last night. They had just gone on a date and BAM! Watched a japanese super hero while having sex.

"Wait, I have a question." Tomoko says.

"Kay..." Miu says.

"Did you guys..."

"So, did you guys do anything?" Shun asks. They all wanted to know, but he wanted to know the most. He was Miu's first boyfriend.

"Well, we went to dinner, and I had to fight a Zodiarts. I beat it with the module glove. And then we went to her house, and I spent the night." Kengo says smoothly. He also can't forget last night, the night of american food, tokusatsu, and wild sex.

"You spent the night! Is Kengo a man now!" JK exclaimed.

"I might be. I'm always gonna be more of a man than you, JK!" Kengo says as he tackles JK for the ball. They were playing American Tackle Football, and Kengo and Shun dominated. It was Kengo and Gen vs Shun and JK, with Ryusei switching sides in between.

"Alright guys, lets take a break!" Gentaro exclaims. He's tired. They go and sit with the girls, ready to eat. Kengo and Miu sit next to eachother, eating a nice rice and fruit/veggie dish together with a nice drink. Everyone else packed their own things, and Kengo and Miu didn't really pay attention to the others' food. And this is THEIR STORY, amirite?

So anyway, their relationship was the hot topic.

"Alright, so now that you two are sitting together, i can ask and she can give consent." Ryusei says with a smirk.

"Fine, Ryusei." Kengo says, not wanting to deal with Ryusei.

"Is Kengo a man now? You know, he spent the night. Did you guys...DO it?" Ryusei asks.

Kengo turns to Miu, and she nods. He turns to Ryusei, and smirks. "Yeah, we did. Got a problem?"

Everyone gasps, and most of them cheering. Ryusei looks dumbfounded, but then trys to regain composure.

"Huh. Pig face finally did the nasty, and his ass didn't hurt afterwards. Bravo." Ryusei says.

"So, wait." Gentaro starts. "If you two are a couple...Will it affect the KRC? We'll still get your guys' attention, right?" The rest of the group chimes in with "Yeah?"'s

"Of course. I have my own way of fighting, so it'll be a three man team. Me and Fourze'll share switches, and Meteor can go be a douche by himself. And if we ever split up, me and Miu will just be together most of the time." Kengo laughs at that part. "Right Miu?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I wouldn't want our relationship to ruin the club in any way. We'll always hang out with you guys, kicking ass or not!" Miu exclaims, feeling righteous.

"YEAH!"

"Well well, seems like the time for that "kicking ass" is now!" Two people walk out of the shadows. One of them is Kaede! She's holding a purple Zodiarts switch, with spikes. The man is also holding a purple spiked Zodiarts switch.

"These are enhanced Zodiarts switches. They take a constellation, and upgrade it!" The man belts out.

"Yes!" Kaede points at Miu and Kengo. " You'll face the wrath of Burning Pheonix Zodiarts!"

"And Kumacrush Ursa Major!"

They both press their switches dramatically. The guy turns into a big, burly bear-like warrior, with spikes and armor on with an evil, grinning bear head. He had sharp claws with black tips at the end. Kaede's Blazing Phoenix Zodiarts form looked almost the exact same as before, with some bright red armor and purple highlights.

Gentaro whips out the driver, Kengo the glove, and Ryusei the Meteo Driver. It's time for fightin', men to men!

"Fourze, you brought the Kaban, right?" Kengo said, about his suitcase.

"Of course! 3, 2, 1! Henshin!" Gentaro screamed, calling the sounds of his own belt. "UCHUUUU KITAAAAAAAA!" He was now in his Fourze suit, campily throwing his arms in the air.

"Meteor, on! Ready?" "Henshin!" Ryusei is also in his blue and black fin-headed costume. Kengo didn't really have a costume. He just attached his glove to his right arm. He put Water in.

"Okay guys, I know Phoenix's tricks, even if she's upgraded. You guys take on Kumacrusher, i'll fight the flaming bird." Kengo says, as he switches water on.

"Wataaa on!"

END 


	3. Chapter 3

Not Just Club Members, Chapter 3: Is It True We'll Win?

"Wataaa on!" Kengo blasted a big blast of water at the upgrade Phoenix. This time, the zodiarts wasn't phased.

"Your old tricks won't work, pig face. I have new tricks!" Phoenix flew up in the air, and wrapped its on wings around its body. Then it spun like a tornado, actually forming a flaming cyclone. Phoenix inched forward, and the flaming cyclone flew at Kengo.

"Wataaa LIMIT-O BREAK!" The a big tsunami of a blast came out of the glove, wearing down the cyclone...But it only made it smaller. It was still going towards Kengo.

"Well, lets try again!" Kengo said, and pressed his limit break button. "Wataaa LIMIT-O BREAK!" the same blast, a bit bigger, hit the cyclone. It finally wore down all the way, but the energy of Water was wasted...And it was Phoenix's weakness. Oh shit.

Kengo tried to press it again, but unfortunately, nothing happened. The switch turned itself off. "Shit!" Kengo exclaimed.

On the other side of the field, Meteor was punching the shit out of Kumacrush, and Fourze is using the Claw switch. Him and Kumacrush are having a slashing contest.

"HI! WA! HIYA! HEEE! HA! AH! HA!" Meteor was doing his pretty lame sound effects as he tried to beat Kumacrush down. Fourze noticed it wasn't doing anything, so he nodded over to Meteor. Meteor also nodded. Fourze put Rocket on and Claw off.

"Ro-Ke-Tto on!" Fourze led Kumacrush into where Kengo was fighting Phoenix. Then he put on Flash.

"Frash! Fulashu on!" Fourze blinded Kumacrush and Phoenix. Him and Meteor nodded to Kengo, who also nodded. I nodded. ZBF nodded. Anyway, Meteor put the Meteor switch in his Meteor Galaxy. Kengo put hammer in his glove. Fourze put rocket and drill on.

"LIMIT BRAKE!" "LIMIT-O BREAK!" "LIMIT-O BREAK!" They all sent their limit breaks at the two upgraded zodiarts. Kumacrush got scared, and used his hidden abilitie. The claws, the black tips? Helped him teleport. He slashed the air, and it made a portal. He jumped in it, and as Phoenix went to..Well...

She got hit. By all three limit breaks.

"AHH! Slash, WHY!" Phoenix fell straight to the ground. "Slash..." Phoenix sounded like she was crying, but...She's the enemy...Right?

"Fourze, another hit, lets go!" Kengo yelled out.

"But, Kengo..."

"GENTARO! I'm the smart one! DO IT!"

Gentaro/Fourze sighed. He then pulled the lever again. "Ro-ke-tto, Dorillu, LIMIT-O BREAK!" Fourze then flew into the air, and back down, driving the drill kick into Phoenix. It was an epic, manly sight. Though Gentaro's heart wasn't in the kick. Phoenix yelled, and turned into her human form.

Everyone ran to Kaede. Miu picked up her hand.

"Kaede...Why..." She asked.

"Because! We were best friends in grade school. Now? Ever since you went to high school, you became a slut! Remember when we were going to stay friends, no boyfriends? Please, you've probably had sex with every dude here! We were best friends! Do you remember! Do you-...AHHH!" Kaede was interrupted mid-speech when the upgraded switch fell to the ground. Kaede...Turned to dust! Her body's dust flew into the air, and the switch turned back to a regular zodiarts switch.

"What just happened?" Ryusei said as he and Fourze de-henshin-ed.

"My former best friend died in front of my eyes, from being high on evil power...Fuck the zodiarts!" Miu yelled. She had to get that out. Kengo touched her arm, and she looked at him. He smiled, and he hugged her close. They pulled away, and she smiled.

"Well, good job guys. And you too, Kengo. You didn't even have to use rubber on the bad guys!" Miu starts laughing at her own joke, as Kengo's face goes beat red and he facepalms.

"What happened?" JK asked.

"I...Don't even think we wanna know." Yuki said, and the rest of the group nodded in agreeance. Nodding ftw!

Kumacrush switched off. He was a teenager, wearing a ripped up AGHS blazer and a brown shirt with the logo of a scratch mark on it. He wore normal blue jeans, and a spiffy cowboy hat. His name is Shinji "Slash" Sakugen, local Ursa Major zodiarts switcher.

He was in a dark room, and walked up to a table. The lights flicked on... And a man in a suit sat in a chair at a desk as there were men in suits around him with guns loaded, ready to pop lead in intruders.

"So, this is the place, right?" Slash asked. He didn't want to take any wrong chances.

"Exactly the place. How are you doing today, I am Souichi Minamino." The man sitting down said.

"That's your name? Isn't that from Yu Y-" Slash started, but he was interrupted by "Souichi".

"Souichi" laughed. "Haha, silly teen, Souichi isn't my real name. I tell my real name to nobody. Not even these guys. Just call me Souichi, k?" The man who will be known as Souichi said, smiling. *Man, he keeps up a good poker face.* thinks Slash.

"So, why am I hired? I can't handle a gun for the life of me. And i'm unforgiving, very selfish, outgoing, hotheaded. I'm not fit for your gang." Slash said, and turns around, arms folded.

"My 'gang'? You can't speak to me like this, we are not just a gang. We are the most famous, we are the Yakuza. But not just any Yakuza. The Yakuza Museum. And we NEED someone like you. We are but a branch of our gun wielding gang, although we like the weapons. We are testing out and experimenting with Zodiarts and their switches You are perfect for a couple of our switches, actually! But Kumacrush Ursa Major fits you the best. Your motif." Souichi goes on to explain.

"You know, with what you said, you could've yelled, hamme it up. But you didn't. I like your poker face sir." Slash said.

"Good. Now, for our business." Souichi put an upgraded Zodiarts switch on the desk. "I already upgraded it. It's now the Chrono Horologium switch. You go to the AGHS right?" Souichi explains, then asks.

"Yes...Why? Need my to find a switcher?" Slash is catching on.

"Percisely."

"..Its Saturday. So do we just like. Wait till Monday?" Slash asks.

"Percisely."

"Stop saying that!"

"You can't tell me what to do, I am YOUR employer." Souichi counters, and smiles.

"Right...So, were you going to have Kaede help to?" Slash asks. He's starting to feel bad about leaveing her to die.

"Maybe. Why, where is she? You were sent with her." Souichi asks. He wants answers.

"Ya see...I got scared, man! Three limit breaks! I could've helped her...But I escaped. She...You know what happens if you use and upgraded switch! I think she died." Slash admitted.

"So you got my second employer killed. That hurts your position with me. Now," Souichi starts. He pulls out another upgraded switch. "Find me a switcher for that. Brooding Corvus. One of the hardest to control. Take this challenge." Souichi says. This won't be easy.

"I'll do it!" Slash says, enthusiastically.

Most of the group is hanging out at the Rabbit Hutch(Given permission to get into the school by unknown teacher). Kengo, Ryusei, and Gentaro are working on switches as Miu sits and does weekend homework. Yuki, Tomoko, Jk, and Shun were left out of this weekend Rabbit Hutch adventure.

"So, how should we test Vortex?" Ryusei asks. *Lazy bum. Makes a switch and can't even think of basics?* Kengo thinks.

"Well, I don't think we need to. When is a giant tornado ever going to be use-...Fine, we'll set up some bricks on a metal stool, and see how much weight it can fling around." Kengo starts.

"I'll go get them!" Gentaro yells, and de-henshins.

"I'll go with him too. Gentaro can sometimes act like a proud rider of the shortbus, and I don't want him to hurt himself. Plus, it'll give you two lovebirds a minute alone." Ryusei says with a sly smirk, and him and Gentaro leave. Kengo sits by Miu, and sighs.

Miu puts her pen down, and looks at Kengo. "What is it hun?" She asks.

"I hate that guy sometimes. He's such an asshole, a pompous asshole. And I hate when he's right!" Kengo started, and sighed again. Miu hopped off her seat and onto Kengo's lap. She put her hand on his face. *He looks so cute when he's mad*, she thought.

"Calm down, he IS just an asshole. But you guys can get along. Now, sh." Miu gives him a kiss on the lips, and he kisses her back. The passionate kiss lasts...around 5 seconds, as Miu pulls away.

"Now, can you help me with this?" Miu says, pointing to her homework. "This shit doesn't make sense."

Kengo puts his arm around her. "Sure babe. Ya see..." He goes on, explaining the homework to her. Like a teacher and their students. Except this 'student and teacher' pair are allowed to have sex without cops coming after them.

Ryusei and Gentaro are getting the supplies, with Ryusai trying to conversate.

"Man, sometimes that pig face nerd gets on my nerves, ya know? Always thinking im the bad guy. Well, fuck him, i'm here to help you as much as him! Maybe because i'm the new guy? Maybe he thinks imma steal his girl? Yeah, fuck that. Miu's hot, and i wouldn't mind a chance to tap that, but there's-"

"RYUSEI!" Gentaro called out. His friend was rambling way to much, and it was all just to insult his other best friend, Kengo. "Calm down!"

"Sorry man. He just gets on my nerves. Maybe it's because i'm also a Kamen Rider? I'mma steal his thunder? Ha." Ryusei said. If you guys can't tell, him and Kenji-kun Kengo don't get along too much.

"Look, man." Gentaro puts his supplies down. "Even if Kengo is a douche to you, please be nice. YOu guys need to be friends. I need friends to be friends! Without friends, there's no reason for me to go on!" Gentaro grabs Ryusei by his shoulders, shaking him as he screams "WHAT WILL I BE FIGHTING FORRRRRR!"

"I DON'T KNOW, SO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Ryusei yells back, prying Gentaro's hands off of him. "Please, never do that again."

"Sorry..But yeah man, please try to be nice." Gentaro says.

"Aight. I'll try, Gentaro." Ryusei says, NODDING in agreement. He puts on a fake smile.

"Well, we're done here." Gentaro and Ryusei pick up their materials, and head back to the Rabbit Hutch.

They go to walk in, but right when the door opens, they see Kengo and Miu making out. Gentaro snickers and Ryusei grins.

"Finish your homework, miss!" Ryusei calls out as he places the stool and a brick down. Gentaro, who was seeing how many bricks he can hold, puts down 3.

"We'll get more later, but we should take a break...Leave you two alone." Gentaro says, still snickering, as him and Ryusei leave the room. Miu and Kengo break the kiss.

Outside of the Hutch, Gentaro gets excited. "They really love eachother! UCHU KISSAAAAA!"

"Calm down, man, its what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Now, if they were having hot, passionate sex on the table...THAT would be something to snicker at, and possible put on the internet." Ryusei says.

Ryusei and Gentaro bust out laughing as they start to walk away. Miu and Kengo walk out of the hutch.

"Hey guys, i'm done, so how about us 4 go to dinner? Without a monster attack? we can contact the other 4." Miu says, smiling as all 4 of them leave.

Fast forward to Monday, where we see mister ripped-jacket cowboy hat himself Slash, talking with two other teens. One had glasses, and hair spiked in all directions, like a stereotypical depiction of the sun. The other teen had a dark purple hair cut that covered is one eye. He was...A bit "goth". Okay he was downright emo. Both dudes, they were who Slash picked.

"So, you know if you two can handle this?" Slash says as he holds the switches out. The one with spiked hair and glasses, Tobi, grabs the Chrono Horologium switch, as the emo kid, Faust, grabs the Brooding Corvus switch.

"We'll do it do it doooooo it~~!" Tobi yells.

"Whatever. I'm sick of all this fighting. But if it helps rid the world of these maggots...I'm in." Faust agrees, reluctantly.

"Right. So lets go." With that, Slash, Tobi, and Faust run out of the school.  
>"Who'll fight first? We just want to get their attention." Slash explains.<p>

"I don't want to. As they say, save the best for last!" Tobi exclaims. "So, its your turn Fausty boy!" Tobi exclaims again, and pushes Faust. Faust turns to him, his eyes cutting like a knife.

"Don't touch me. And fine." With that, Faust slams his finger on the switch. He turns into a monster, but looking more like a man-bird. It was a dark purple suit with big, pitch black wings, with one always spun around him, and dark grey talons on his feet and purple claws. He only had one visible eye, the other looks like a void. He had chains hanging off of him, and cut marks as detail. He was Brooding Corvus.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" He yelled. He's usually timid, but this form makes him...psychotic.

He blasted dark purple feathers at the school, blowing some building up. Don't worry, it wasn't significant, and nobody important was killed. Like pluto. I miss pluto.

And the Kamen Rider gang heard this. They ran out of Class and into the football field to see...A man in a cowboy hat, sun-hair boy, and a giant crow creature. Fourze put on his belt, as did Meteor. Kengo put the glove on. They all HENSHIN!ed.

"You can't beat me with your stupid belts!" Corvus yelled. He did a spiral kick, and as he spun, darkness coiled around him like a drill. He targeted Fourze, ironically enough, and Fourze flew back.

"Stop TRYING!" Corvus sent dark purple razor feathers at Fourze, and they turn into bats! The emo-energy bats fly at Fourze, and explode when they hit him. This forces him out of henshin. This makes Ryusei and Kenji-Kun Kengo honestly...Scared. They look up at Brooding Corvus with wide eyes as they pick up Gentaro and move him to the sidelines.

"If I say stop, LISTEN!" He swoops down and picks up Meteor. He flys so far into the air, and engulfs him and Meteor in Shadows. Corvus splits himself from the shadows, and they drop Meteor so hard into the ground that it shakes around them, and the shadows burn Meteor.

"AH!" They heard Meteor yell.

"Shit, Ryusei! Gentaro!" Kengo yelled. He looked over at Corvus. Kengo popped in shield, and went to switch it on.

"SHIELD! Shieldo, o-" It was interrupted as a shadow attacked Kengo and ripped the Shield switch out of his glove and through it in the air. Corvus flys into the air, and engulfs himself in shadows. He divebombs Meteor, and forces him to dehenshin. He then spins around and flies up and catches the shield switch. He throws it at the ground.

"I dare one of you fools to go get that!" Corvus taunts.

Kengo inches forward, and pops in Hammer, just in case. He goes to pick up Shield quickly, but...

"TOO SLOW!" Corvus points his talons at Kengo, and shoots out dark purple needle-like things, and they actually hurt him, make him feel like his being stabbed by a bunch of needles that were on fire by dark magic!...THEN THEY EXPLODE!

The explosion is dark.

"KENGO!" Miu screams out.

As the smoke clears, Kengo is still there, not close to being dead. The attack wasn't Corvus' full power. Kengo inches forward, trying to make it to the group, but falls down in the middle of the field as Ryusei and Gentaro lay, hurt. Corvus gives a wicked evil laugh/cackle. If his mouth wasn't molded, he would be smiling insanely.

"Kyoufo Wo Ashiete Yarou!"

END 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyoufo Wo Asiete Yarou!"

The words did indeed strike fear into the group. With ease, one Zodiarts had found a way to counter all of the KRC's offense.

"You'll never get away with this!" JK yelled from the side.

Brooding Corvus looked at him, crossing both arms. "Taunting the monster that can kill your "Heroes" in a minute isn't a good idea. So i'd shut up."

"How about you make me!" JK countered with. The whole group stared at him. What could their flashy friend have up his sleeve?

Corvus just cackled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"How about you see for yourself."

"Will do."

Brooding Corvus takes a divebomb towards JK, who sprints out of the way. JK turns and winks at Shun, then starts to run away from the school. What could be his plan?

5 minutes later, his plan seems as subtle as a truck hitting you dead on.

Jk stood, as he had wasted all of Brooding Corvus' energy. Corvus was tired out. And it was the perfect time for the Power Dizer to break out!

The big yellow and black monster of a machine full on tackled Corvus, sending him flying. He proceded to throw him around like a rag doll. Finally, he slammed Corvus into the ground and stomped on him. Corvus reverted back to human form.

Faust crawled over to Slash and Tobi and stood up.

"You think you're bumblebee striped robot will keep me down? You watch." Faust said, trying to cackle, but then choked.

"Lets go man lets go! You don't wanna die do ya?" Tobi bounced up and down. Slash picked up Faust and put him around his neck.

"Hey. KRC." Slash looked over. "You guys are strong. But i'd train. We have shit you'd never imagine." Slash looked at Yuki, Tomoko, and Miu and smiled. "But you've got some nice ladies." Slash and Tobi walked away from the school.

The group all looked at eachother, then to Kengo, Ryusei, and Gentaro. And they realized that they are in for a ride.

The group were back in the Rabbit Hutch as Gentaro was testing out Vortex. They needed to be prepared for Corvus and friends. Gentaro was not having trouble picking up all the weights they brought, so Vortex seems to be a good switch for battle.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Miu said. She didn't want this to be hard. She didn't want to lose Kengo. Right now, Utahoshi was getting attended to at the local hospital, but the group were told they would be called.

"Miu, I..." Gentaro started. He honestly didn't know. Brooding Corvus was stronger than most Zodiarts they've faced combined.

"Gentaro!" She stood up from her seat. "I...I need to know! I don't want to lose Kengo! He already has bad health!" If one battle can tear her up like this, what would happen if they face 2 or more?

"Kazashiro." Ryusei stood up. "Utahoshi will be okay. He knows what he's doing. Atleast, i hope he does. Just don't worry so much about it." Ryusei walked to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

At that moment, Tomoko had a look of sadness on her face. She also stood up.

"Oh, i have to. Um. Go." She put on a fake smile. "Just some small errands." She turns away. Ryusei looks to her.

"Ohh, how about i come with you?" He says cheerfully. Again, Tomoko looks sad. Even hurt.

"No, i'll be fine. Bye." And she storms out.

"Oh...Alright, then, Nozama." Ryusei says quietly. "I have to go errand some runs-Or, run some errands WHATEVER i gotta go!" Ryusei runs out of the Hutch, chasing after Tomoko.

"They looooove eachother~!" Yuki said jovialy.

Tomoko was walking home, crying softly. She knows Ryusei likes her...Well, she did. Does she still? She doesn't know. Why can't he just say it already? She wanted to know. Then she heard familiar footsteps.

"TOMOKO!" Ryusei ran up to her. "What happened back there?"

"Ryusei, I...Do you like me?" She blurted out.

"Do I like you? Uh, of course! You're my friend." He flashed a smile.

"No, Ryusei. Do you, you know, LIKE me?" She asked. She looked up at him to see his smiling face. It always cheered her up when he was around.

"What do you me-"

He was cut off by Tomoko's lips pressing against his. It was a warm feeling, both litterally and...Not. She let go.

"Can you answer now?" She said, both questioning him and seducing him.

"I think actions speak louder than words." With that, they went back to kissing. Any doubts she had about Ryusei before are gone. She knows now that he is for her. She broke the kiss real quick.

"But Ryusei. I don't want to go too far, okay? We can show our love for eachother in other ways." She said. He nodded.

"I would never think of doing anything you wouldn't want to. I respect you, Tomoko. I honestly do." Ryusei said. He pulled her in for a quick embrace. She smiled.

"Ryusei, i've always been shunned. They've always called me a creepy goth girl. Nobody's ever liked me, before the KRC. And, it's just, i don't want-"

Ryusei put a finger on her lips. "Tomoko, listen. I will never leave you because you like the color black or anything like that. You're an amazing girl. Never forget that." He put one arm around her.

"So, what should we do now?" Ryusei said. But right after that, they both got texts from Miu. They both read:

|Subject: visiting kengo

we can visit kengo now so get ur asses ovr 2 the hospital room 1337|

Ryusei and Tomoko nodded, and headed to the hospital.

The sign read "Welcome to Besu e no hinto hospital"(all in Japanese of course. Ryusei and Tomoko walked to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Besu e no hinto Hospital!" The girl at the front desk said, fake smile plastered on her face.

"We'd like to see Utahoshi Kengo." Ryusei said.

"Ahh, room 1337."

When Ryusei and Tomoko got there, the whole KRC was there, including Ohsusgi!

"Ohsugi!" Tomoko yelped in surprise.

"You're here too?" Ryusei asked.

"Ohh, yeah! I've known Kengo for a while now! I've always care about his health." Ohsugi said, smiling. "Though, i have to go. Take care!"

"Bye!" they all said, and Ohsugi walked out.

"That was awkward." Ryusei said, then chuckled.

"You missed half of it." Kengo said, chuckling. He leaned up more on his bed. "Atleast he gave me some money."

"That helps." Tomoko says, smiling. She walks over and hugs Kengo, then walks sheepishly back to Ryusei as he puts his arm around her. Kengo nods when he sees that.

"Ryusei and Nozama. Who would've thought?" Kengo says, chuckling again. Nozama blushes as Ryusei also nods.

"Jealous, Utahoshi?" Ryusei says with a sly smile.

"You have your lover, i have mine."

"Sooo...How bout some TV?" Gentaro pipes up. Now that Ryusei has a girl, he feels a little alone. Although, he has Yuki. But they wouldn't work together.

The whole group agrees, and the hospital tv is put on.

Meanwhile...

Something had crash landed onto an empty area close to the Lighthouse. What crawled out of it? A man in a robot mask.

Tachibana crawled out onto the surface world, and laid there. He choked. He was knocked out of the air by something brown. He glanced over. His satellite had two giant holes in it. Curved holes. Holes fit for...Horns.

If Tachibanas eyes weren't mostly stationary, they would've went wide. He knows what caused this.

"Tachibana-ra!"

Tachibana looked over. Someone. Something was standing over him. A monster, that looked like a...goat? No. A ram. Two curling, sharp horns for the mettallic/furred beast on two legs before him.

"You've been helping Ryusei-ra!"

Tachibana sighed. "I've helped you as much as I can, Ryusei."

"ACKNOWLEDGE ME-RA!"

Tachibana was grabbed by his neck.

"His this how you want your death to be? Master to Ryusei-ra, Tachibana-ra found dead by what he fought so much to stop? What he helped stopped? DO I LOOK STOPPED!"

Tachibana was flung into the air. And with that, two horns drove deep through his body, and slid right down on to the monsters head. He flung Tachibana into the light house, then jumped away.

"Good bye, "Master"! Kyahahaha!"

The monster had hopped away from the lighthouse and to a tall, dark building. He smashed down the door, to see 4 familiar faces. Tobi, Faust, Slash, and Shouichi.

"Is that a..." Tobi started.

"Zodiarts..." Faust continued.

"Horroscope." Slash ended

"A pleasent surprise." Shouichi started, that fake smile never leaving his face. "Sit down."

"Shouichi-ra." The Horroscope started. "I don't sit."

"Then why are you here?" Shouichi asked. "If its to kill me, my 3 henchmen will get rid of you." With that, Slash, Faust, and Tobi transformed.

"No. I don't care about your highschool students. Shouichi-ra, i want to join you." The Horroscope said. "You offer great power and money."

"That i do." Shouichi said. "But we have to get rid of other Zodiarts employers. I want everyone to come to me if they want power. Got it?"

"Got it, master." He then turned to the 3 highschool-evolved zodiarts. "And if you guys think you rule me, think again. Im second in charge now. Got it!" He grabbed Slash by his neck, and glared at the other two.

"Got it!"

"Good...So when do I start?" The horroscope asked.

"Tomorrow. Until then, take care." Shouichi said, and slightly laughed.

Ryusei's Meteor switch rang out. He pulled it out.

"Tachibana?"

The rest of the group looked at Ryusei.

"Ryusei...Lighthouse..."

Tachibana sounded hurt.

"Tachibana, what is it?"

"Lighthouse...NOW!-Kyah!"

That sounded bad.

"Guys...I have to go. Gentaro, can i borrow the Massigler?" Ryusei asks.

"Ryusei, let me take you. This sounds important."

With that, Gentaro and Ryusei ran out. They transformed, both of them, and took the Massigler to the lighthouse. TO THE LIGHTHOUSE!

By The time Meteor and Fourze got there, it was almost too late. Almost.

Meteor unhenshined, and didn't move. The sight was horrific. Tachibana, the man who's helped him on his mission of helping his friend, was in a pool of his own blood. The blood already darkened from the amount, and his metal face looked smashed and bashed in.

"T...Tachibana..."

"Ryusei...im sorry..."

"Tachibana..."

"Now you can transform...willingly...i can't hold you back..."

"Tachibana! You never..."

"No, its...Gah! Its..."

Tachibana grabbed Ryusei's hand.

"Ryusei...he's out there."

"Who?" Ryusei said, gripping Tachibana's hand.

"...Aries."

Ryusei's eyes widened.

"Ryusei...Check the satellite."

"No...Tachibana!"

"Good...bye."

Ryusei's eyes widened. He then walked to the satellite, and pulled out a box. He opened it. And it...Was a module for the Meteor Driver. Meteor Storm. There was a paper that described how it worked. But on the back of the paper?

'Im Sorry'

Thats all it said. I'm Sorry. Two words but it meant his whole story. Sorry for holding Ryusei back. Sorry for not agreeing. Sorry for forcing him to fight...Sorry for giving him strength. Sorry for helping him meet the KRC. Sorry for making him who he is.

Sorry for being a great man.

"TACHIBANAAAA!"

Chapter 4: Tachibana's Last. 


	5. Chapter 5

Not Just Club Members 5: Eye of the Meteor Storm.

"TACHIBANAAAAA!"

Ryusei was on his knees, his eyes drowned with tears. He was kneeling over Tachibana's dead body. He never took the time to think reality: Anybody can die.

"Ryusei..." Tomoko started. She walked up to Ryusei, and knelt next to him. She touched his face. At first, he winced in annoyance, but then he calmed down.

"Tomoko, all of you. I know you're just trying to, or are going to, help me, but i just need to be alone. But first." He picked up Tachibana's body.

"I need to finish something.

Cut to the Rabbit Hutch, Ryusei and Gentaro were on the moon. They got the remains of the M-Bus on the moon as well. Ryusei had Tachibana.

"I could see why you wanted to put Tachibana up here, after all he LIVED in space, but why did we need the M-Bus? It was heavy!" Gentaro complained.

Ryusei shot him a stinging look. "He didn't just live in space, he lived here." He said, as he pointed at the M-Bus. They had adjusted it so the M-Bus was pretty much fixed. Ryusei put Tachibana's dead body in the M-Bus.

"Use Fire." Ryusei said.

"You want me to do that on the moon! That can be done professionally, dude." Gentaro said. He could be such an idiot.

"I DON'T WANT TO BURN HIM, DUMBASS!" Ryusei exclaimed bluntly. "I want you to weld it shut. I don't want Tachibana ever disturbed."

"Sorry, sorry!" Gentaro apologized sheepishly. "But if you want to, i will." With that, Gentaro got the Fourze driver on and put Fire on. Then, he melted the door and holes of the M-Bus shut. Ryusei put his hand on it, shaking.

"Goodbye." He said, almost breaking down on the spot. They walked into the Rabbit Hutch.

-  
>A Half Hour Later!<br>-

Everyone sat around the Rabbit Hutch, doing the usual. Kengo walked up and sat next to Ryusei.

"So, did you ever find out what that yellow switch thing Tachibana left?" Kengo asked. Today, for once, they weren't at eachother's throats.

"Haven't had time." Ryusei said. "If you want, we can go see."

"Yeah. Maybe it can help us out." Kengo said. Then, being a troll, he said "Plus, it gives us some alone time." He said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh thats definitely what I want, pig face. All day every day." Ryusei said back. They both started laughing hard. Then they stood up.

"Alright, we're out." Kengo said.

"What? Just you too?" Miu asked.

"Yeah." Ryusei said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come, Ryusei?" Tomoko piped up. Ryusei walked to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're just going to the football field, don't worry." Ryusei said, smiling. With that, they left.

At the field, Ryusei is in Meteor mode. He looks to Kengo. "Should i put it in my Meteor Galaxy or in the driver?"

Kengo looks down. "Hmm...I'd say driver."

Meteor popped the module into his driver. A little jingle plays, and his costume turns into a shiny blue and hold, and he now has two fins on his now yellow/gold helmet. He has a staff.

"Wow man. Looks...bright." Kengo says.

"Whatever. But this staff!" He slams it down, and then a pinwheel/top part of the staff flys off and starts spinning, ripping up grass and making dirt cave in. The top almost dug into the ground until he called it back.

"This is strong!" Meteor exclaims.

"Looks it. Is that all it can do?" Kengo asks.

"Hm, let me try the Meteor Galaxy." He flicks up the tab for Jupiter. His fist turns into the planet, but his staff turns a brown-y, salmon color. He slams the staff into the ground, and the top flys into the ground, and there's an explosion! The top comes back.

"Shit!" Kengo exclaims. "Try Mars!"

Meteor flicks up Mars. His staff and fist become red-ish orange-ish, his fist looking like a planet. He slams the staff, and the top flys out, lighting on fire and making bursts of flames! He calls it back.

"Now for some Saturn." He flicks up Saturn, his staff becoming beige-ish with rings going around it, and the fist-planet thing. He slams the staff and the top comes out, but turns into 3 tops! They fly all over until they turn back to one and are called back.

"Damn! That looks useful. It was a good gift." Kengo says, nodding. Meteor un-henshins. Ryusei looks at Kengo. "Why are you being nice to me?" Ryusei asks.

"Well, the fighting got old. Why did we even hate eachother? Because you're smart? I got over that. I was taken aback by you not going by what dad left me." Kengo put on a small, sad-ish smile.

"Im sorry about that. And insulting your dad. It was uncalled for." He smiled back at Kengo.

"Oh, i have a question! How did you and Tomoko come about?" Kengo asked.

"We were walking and she, out of nowhere, grabbed me and asked me if i liked her. I told her...Well, i don't remember. I just remember the embrace, the cheek kiss, and then the text from Miu. Her grammar sucks by the way." Ryusei said, chuckling.

"Haha. Yeah she just wanted everyone over there. She worried way too much. The injuries weren't bad. Though that guy...The creepy emo corvus guy. He can be trouble." Kengo said worrily.

"I know what you mean. He's strong as a zodiarts. Probably a wimp without it though." Ryusei said cocky.

"Probably. So, should we head back?" Kengo said.

"Yeah." With that, him and Ryusei walked back.

In a dark room, Faust has targets set up. He is holding two handguns, trying to practice accuracy. Slash walks in on him devastating pieces of wood.

"Faust, why are you using real guns? Thats Shouichi's tropps' job." Slash said. Faust looked at him, guns pointed down.

"I need to. Im just a wimp like this. If i can handle myself with guns, nobody will fuck with me." He says, with a sly smile.

"Don't tell me you're going after the KRC with those weapons." Slash said, squinting.

"And why would i ever do something like that? Its not like they're our ENEMIES or anything!" Faust said tauntingly.

"Faust, i hired you to test switches. I swear to god, you kill someone as a human-" Slash started, but was stopped by a punch to his gut. Faust pulled his fist back, then held Slash's head up, putting a gun right up to it. He cackles.

"Slash. What we're hired to do is different from the right thing. Doing the right thing doesn't make you a hero, because of what needs to be broken. Right?" Faust cocks the gun. "You're in my hands now."

"Faust, you pull that trigger and I haunt your emo ass." Slash said, and shoved Faust. Faust pulled the trigger and a bullet landed in Slash's foot.

"FUCK!" Slash yelled, and slams the wall. "Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck you! Argh! THAT HURTS!" Slash was screaming almost unaudibly at this point.

Faust then walked back to him, and whispered: "Don't screw with me Shinji Sakugan." And pushed him into the wall. Slash slid down, using his hat to put pressure on his foot.

"I need to practice where I won't be bothered." Faust walked out of the room.

Gentaro had left the Rabbit Hutch around when Kengo and Ryusei got back. He went to a place he wasn't at in a while. The Kick Boxing place.

Gentaro walked in. He looked around, then seeing exactly what he looked for. Haruka Utsugi, his teacher. He walked up to her.

"Teach!" He exclaimed. Right now she was just training against a bag.

"Oh, Gentaro!" She looked to him. She gave him a hug, and he blushed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just bored. There is literally NOTHING to do today!" Gentaro said. Haruka chuckled. Just then, Gentaro's phone went off on a text ring tone.

"KISS KISS KISS! wowowow HUG HUG HUG~~!" He pressed a button on the Magphone that let him text. when he was done, he looked at Haruka who had one eyebrow raised and laughed.

"Was that Nao Nagasawa?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah! She has an amazing voice! She reminds me of you." Gentaro said, smiling.

"Really? Well, she does look like me i guess. But im cuter, right?" Haruka asked.

"Well..." He started. She looked at him.

"Im your teacher Gen. Its okay not to laugh, i shouldn't've asked you such a suggestive question. She said, chuckling. Then he chuckled. All the chuckling!

"So, what should we do? Some sparring?" Gentaro asked.

"Sure!" Haruka said happily. He got into the ring and threw his coat to the side.

"So, you here to get better as Fourze?" Haruka asked in between hits.

"Well, yeah. Also because..." He said, before he got hit. He was pushed back a bit.

"Sorry Gen! Were you going to say something?" She asked.

"Haha, nah!" He said. They were definitely enjoying themselves. Happy. Not sure what was to come, not caring. But soon they would.

Slash limped into Shouichi's main room. He sat at a desk on a laptop. When he saw Slash, he looked over, the same smile as usual.

"Ah, Slash. What is it?" Shouichi asked.

"That fucking Faust." Slash slammed his hands on the desk. Shouichi flinched.

"Slash, why such the malice tone?" Shouichi asked.

"Malice...Malice tone? Why are you using smart words with me, HE SHOT ME IN THE FOOT!" Slash yelled.

"No need to be so loud Slash. He...Shot you? With an actual gun?" Shouichi was very curious.

"Oh my god YES okay real gun go boom on my goddamn foot and you'll probably ask what foot, it was the right one!" Slash was furious.

"I think its wonderful he is experimenting, but not with real firearms. I will call Faust in here. But is your foot okay?" Shouichi did actually care about his employees.

"Yeah, i limped to a hospital. They helped me quick, no charge." With that, he limped out. After using the laptop to reach him, Faust walked into the room, scoffing at Slash when he saw him.

"You called?" He asked. He had the two handguns on his belt.

"I heard you're using real firearms now." Shouichi said. "You know I only like my personal troops using those. And if you start, everyone will want to."

"Shouichi, hear me out. I'm a wimp. Slash can take anyone, and Tobi is good at talking people out of things. Me, i need weapons!" Faust genuinely care about this.

"But we are for Zodiarts experiments." Shouichi said bluntly. "You need not do this. Because-"

"Look, sorry for interupting, but think about what I can do to the KRC! Shoot them all! And there are some pretty ladies. I can utterly scare them. Shoot most of them in non vital places, then have some fun."

"You don't think that's going too far?" Shouichi asked.

"Not at all! They need to be scared! Because then, they can just be rag dolls when we need to test." Faust said. Shouichi thought for a moment.

"Fine. You can go through with this plan. Not yet though. But soon. After that, i confiscate the handguns." Shouichi said, then put the same smile on. Faust nodded.

"Don't worry. But what about Slash?"

"Ignore him unless he gets physical. Then, i can't help. I can't prefer one employee over the other. And at the moment, i like Slash more. But you will prove to be important.

"Don't worry. I'll be the best damn employee ever." Faust said, cackled.

Its night time. Miu, Kengo, Ryusei, and Tomoko were at dinner. They decided to double date, with the couples sitting next to eachother. They realized they should have fun together.

"So, who do you think will be the next couple?" Miu asked.

"Gentaro, definitely." Ryusei said.

"But with who?" Tomoko said.

"Either Yuki, or..." Kengo started. Then everyone nodded.

"Utsugi." They all said in unison, then looked around.

"You really think so too?" Tomoko asked.

"Well, yeah. Look at them two some time!" Ryusei said.

Funny enough, they could. Ryusei turned, and his jaw dropped.

"Gentaro!" Ryusei exclaimed. The others were confused, but he pointed. Kengo and Miu were in the middle of a small kiss, but they looked over shocked. There was Gentaro and Haruka, getting a table.

"Gentaro and...Our teacher!" Kengo said, looking at Ryusei. Ryusei shrugged.

"Gotta say, to land a hotty like that, Gentaro is one lucky-" He stopped, when he saw Tomoko looking down, sad. He grabbed her for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't mean it bad to you. You're an amazing girl." Ryusei gave a nice smile. Tomoko smiled.

"Thanks. But seriously now." She said, clearing her throat. "Should we...Go over there?"

"Better idea." Kengo said, and pulled out a phone. He texted Gentaro. And then, throughout the whole resturant, "Kiss Kiss Kiss" by Nao Nagasawa blared. It was loud.

He blushed sheepishly "SORRY!" He exclaimed, then pressed a button on the Magphone. He checked his text.

|From:Kengo Subject:Hey conehead

Body:Hey conehead, look to your right.|

Gentaro looked over, and he was shocked. There was Miu, Kengo, Ryusei, and Tomoko, sitting there, looking at him. Well, Ryusei was chowing down, but still. Miu called over.

"Guys!" She exclaimed. She pointed to the two empty chairs next to them. Gentaro went up to the waitress and asked if they can sit over there. She said she'll bring their food there, and Gentaro and Haruka sat next to the two couples.

"What are you two doing here?" Miu asked.

"Well, we got tired from sparring. So we decided we should have some food. Well, Gentaro did. He sat down after taking too many hits, saying "Eating Kita!" and tried putting his arms in the air. It was...Cute." Haruka said, and Gentaro blushed.

"Stop embarrasing me!" He said, but she laughed.

"So wait, are you two together now? Alright Gen!" Ryusei gave Gentaro the Special Handshake.

"Well, kind of. I mean, this is the kind of student-teacher relationship that gets cops involved." Haruka said, looking down.

"Well, yeah, but the age of consent is 14. Gen's good at 18, and you're 28. You guys are pretty good." Kengo said.

"True...But can we keep this one on the down-low?" Gentaro asked.

"Sure!" The other 4 said.

"Thank you, guys." Haruka said, smiling. The waitress brought their food over.

"Man, this is delicious!" Gentaro exclaimed.

And with that, they all loved their delicious food. Not worrying about Zodiarts for a day...This will change.

End.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Just Club Members chapter 6: Not Just Teacher & Student

The next day, Ryusei, Tomoko, JK, Shun, and Yuki were sitting around the Rabbit Hutch playing games with eachother on their phones. Ikatteiru Tori, Nanika O Kaku. Nothing had them happy.

"Gah. I'm so boooooooored!" JK said. It was different with all the relationships. Even Ryusei and Tomoko still hung out with the 3 single ones. Finally, Miu, Kengo, Haruka, and Gen stumbled into the Rabbit Hutch.

"Where were you 4?" Shun questioned.

"You're not our mothers, man." Kengo said, scoffing.

"We were just having fun, y'know?" Miu said, slightly asked.

"Yeah! Now we have so much more in common!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"Um...I don't want to be involved in a conflict of friends." Haruka says. She gives Gentaro a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later, Gen" And she walks out.

"There! You shooed my girlfriend away!" Gentaro said.

"Hey, lover boy. Whatever happened to caring about friends?" JK asked.

"Gen!" Yuki says, jumping up. "Atleast Ryusei and Tomoko hang out with us! What would you do if while you were gone, something happened to us?"

"Calm down Yuki." Miu said. "Nothing will happen just because we're not here." If she only knew.

"Guys." Ryusei said, standing up. "Get off their backs, seriously. Its been not too long since Miu and Kengo got together, and Gentaro and Haruka just got together. Let them enjoy their time."

"Yeah!" Tomoko slightly exclaimed, standing up. Then she looked around, and sheepishly sat back down.

"Fine. Well, lets just...Forget about this, okay? Sorry for insulting you Gen, but WE" Jk said, pointing from him, to Shun, to Yuki, back to himself "Need shit to do!"

Jk paced back and forth, then threw his pointer finger in the air and a smile was on his face. "I got it!"

"What is it?" and variations of that were said by the whole group.

"We all go to a party! There's this sick on comin up tonight. I say we all go, relax and such." JK said.

"That...Doesn't sound too bad." Kengo said.

"I'm up for it!" Miu said.

"As long as Haruka can come!" Gentaro exclaimed.

Ryusei and Tomoko looked at eachother. "We'll come."

"Well, me and Yuki have nothing better to do." Shun said.

"HEY!" She yelled. She turned her back on Shun, arms crossed. Then she dropped them, her head bent over. She turned back around.

"Yeah, i have nothing better to do. I'll go." She said. JK smiled.

"Then it's settled. Party time tonight!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Cut to Tobi. Yes, Tobi. The one who hasn't done anything. He held his switch in his hand, and glanced at Faust. Tobi went with Faust to shoot some targets.<p>

"So, why are you doin this again?" Tobi asked.

"Because, the KRC need to be put in their place." Faust said, right as he shot a can off of a wooden block. It was an exploding round, so the can didn't look too pretty.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!" Tobi screamed. Faust tackled him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shoved one of the guns right to Tobi's neck. Is this even Kamen Rider anymore? Better make it. Tobi's swithc rolled out of his hand. That's better.

"Faust...I Gah" Tobi tried to speak. Faust had the gun pushing in his neck. "Hardly...breath"

"GOOD!" Faust said. He kicked Tobi, then stood up. He turned around.

"I don't like my plans being thwarted." Faust started. "So i hope you'll be on my-"

"HIYA!" Tobi yelled. He slammed into Faust, and Faust fell into a tree. Tobi clicked his switch. He looked like a knight, with Roman Numerals all over his body and a clock helmet. He had a cape and a sceptor/sword.

"Tobi...Chrono Horologium..."

"I will not have you thwart OUR plans, of the Yakuza Museum you vermin! Wretched traitors like you, you were hired to do a job. A knight's duty is to do job first, whining second!"

"I'm not a knight!" Faust yelled. "And I don't need to rely on switches. But if I must." Faust switched his switch, and he was now Brooding Corvus.

"Time to finish this in one shot." Whipped his wing at Chrono. He was knocked back, but Corvus flew into the air. He covered himself in shadowy flames, and divebombed Horologium.

There was an explosion.

Then, Corvus threw more basic attacks until he forced Tobi out of Zodiarts form.

"FINE!" Tobi yelled, as he crawled on all fours. Faust switched off.

"You're not getting away this easy." Faust slams his foot on Tobi's back, forcing him down. He kneels down.

"You're the worst user of that switch i've ever seen!" Faust said. "And worst of all, you're a wreck. Hyper normally, but all old fashion calm when in Zodiarts form. We don't need you."

"But!" Tobi tried to fight back.

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye."

Tobi's lifeless body spread itself out before death. Brain matter leaked out of his head from the gunshot hole. Faust picked up Tobi's switch and put it into his pocket.

"Now that he's out of the way." Faust cocks a gun. "How am I going to deal with Slash?"

* * *

><p>Aries was with Shouichi. They were discussing Aries' next hunt.<p>

"When can i go, Shouichi-ra? We should make Meteor-ra things he has what he wants, then we attack!" Aries grunted.

"Aries. The most savage of the horroscopes. Also the ability to make people sleep." Shouich glanced at him, flashing the same smile as usual. "Tomorrow."

"What! But they're all in one place right now! Shouichi-ra, let me kill them!" Aries slammed his hands on the desk. Doing some thing he's never done, Shouichi stands. He grabs Aries' arm, and Shouichi's eyes turn purple.

"Listen to me." Shouichi demanded. He stopped smiling. "I can take and destroy your switch right now if you don't listen to me." He punched Aries in the gut, and left his hand there.

Aries fell to the ground, and switched off. We didn't see who it was. He was on the ground, grabbing his stomach. Shouichi takes his switch.

"You can have it tomorrow. Let the KRC have a little fun. For now."

* * *

><p>"THIS PARTY IS TOTALLY WICKED!"<p>

It was crowded. Everyone was either dancing or talking. Some were out smoking. And unsurprisingly, there was alchohol. The KRC dragged themselves over to where it was.

"This is a party!" Jk exclaimed. "And this is a beer." He pointed to the alchohol.

"I'm NOT having any of that!" Yuki exclaimed.

"C'mon Yuki, enjoy the life of a party!" Jk nudged her arm. He took a bottle, and walked away. Shun took one as well. Gentaro walked over to it, and Haruka grabbed his arm.

"Gen...you're not 21!" She exclaimed.

"And? Cmon, lets have some fun! There's a first for everything." Gen gives her one too. Knowing she can lose her job for being at a party with drunk minors, she reluctantly takes it. JK would force them to anyway.

Tomoko and Ryusei backed away.

"I'm not having any of that." Ryusei said.

"Me neither. Its just wrong." Tomoko said, standing pretty close to Ryusei.

Miu walked over to where all the 12 packs sat. She took two. She walked to Kengo, holding one out.

"Miu. You know I can't have that." He said, eyeing it.

"Oh...You're health. Oops." She opens one. She shrugs. "More for me!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kengo started.

-In a little bit...-

"WHEEEEEE CONEHEAD! ROCKET ON!" Gentaro was hammered. He was running around with his fist pointed outward. Haruka grabbed him, hystarically laughing.

"That was funny! This this hes funny i like him i like you pompadour Gen guy" Haruka said. She kissed Gen, grabbing him hard. JK was nowhere to be seen, and whether that was a good or bad thing...

Miu and Kengo were sitting down. Miu had around 4 bottles.

"Your parents are gonna kill me." Kengo said, facepalming. She grabbed him

"Fuck the police...or parents. Fuck the parentlice" She starts laughing "That was good wasn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Kengo said. He looked at her. "Look, Miu, i don't think this was-"

BLARGH.

Kengo's eyes widened as Miu was bent over. She puked all over his pants and shoes.

"Oops." She said. She ran to the bathroom. Kengo stood up.

"I have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And clean myself up." Kengo ran after her. Shun started crying. He grabbed Ryusei, trying not to stumble over.

"I like her but she she" He sniffles "Doesn't like me man it doesn't make sense it doesn't make nothin! WHY CAN'T SHE PUKE ON ME? I LIKE PUKE!" Shun is now shaking Ryusei.

"Calm down man!" Ryusei pushes him. Shun stumbles and falls. He grabs JK, who was near them, drunkenly flirting with a girl. Shun's still crying.

"HE HIT ME!" Shun yelled. Jk starts laughing.

"Are you like 2 years old? You're 2 like 3 years 2. Ha, get it? You're a baby! Now get off!" Shun and JK are fighting like they're little kids. Meanwhile, Gentaro and Haruka were upstairs now.

* * *

><p>Gentaro sat on the bed, rocking back and forth. Haruka was in her bra and panties, in between Gentaro's legs. Minutes later, she swallowed. She sat next to Gentaro, putting her hand on his bare chest.<p>

"Now, should we have some more fun?" She said, smiling seductively. He throws his hands in the air...Knocking her off the bed.

"DRUNKEN SEXNESS STUFF KITA!"

"OW!" She exclaimed. He helped her up. "Dammit drunk Gen."

"You're drunk too!" He said.

"Whatever." And with that, they landed on the bed, making out. Downstairs...

* * *

><p>A student walked through the party room. Soon, he bumped into JK. JK turned.<p>

"Hey buddy ole' pal, watch where you're-" JK started. "HEY YO TOTALLY WICKED JACKET MAN! Did you get mauled by a bear?"

"Nah. Just customized." He said. The girl JK was with pointed her empty hand at the guys hat. "Hey man, this isn't Austrailia or whatever. You don't need them cowboy hats or whatever."

"Ma'am, i can where whatever i like. Sober up before you insult."

*That voice...* Ryusei thought. He turned around, and was taken aback. "The one from before, with Corvus!" Ryusei grabbed JK. He nodded politely at Slash. "We have to go."

"Get off my Ryu. Go play with Ken. Ha, get it!" Jk pushed Ryusei. He turned to the girl and wrote something down. "So my number is 181-1971. Talk to ya la-"

Ryusei grabbed him and ran to those 4 got Yuki, who was with Kengo and a drunk Miu. They got those 3 with only little struggle.

"I'm busy!" Miu said, as they tried to leave with her.

"What is more important than your life?" Kengo asked.

"My pony friends!" She said. "We'll just kick ass without you. Hehe *burp* oops..." She ran back to the toilet.

"Fuck." Ryusei leaned up against the wall of the bathroom. "I'll go see what Gentaro's doing."

Ryusei walked out of the bathroom, only to have Slash shove him against a wall.

"I'm not a bad guy." Slash said.

"Bullshit. You could've killed my friend that day with Corvus." Ryusei shot back.

"Listen." Slash took his hand off of Ryusei. "Corvus is an asshole. Im not. But I need this." Slash said, pulling his switch out. "And you shouldn't stop me."

"I'll do what I think is right." Ryusei said.

"What you think is right can be different from the right thing. Don't be reckless. It'll get you nowhere." Slash said. He turned to walk away, but Ryusei shot a punch. Slash caught it.

"That wasn't smart, or right. Listen" Slash said. He pulled Ryusei closer."Listen to me. Corvus-Faust. He's going to do something bad."

"So are you, probably!" Ryusei shot. Then he thre another punch and hit Slash's chest.

"Oh that's it." Slash said, grabbed Ryusei again, then threw him to the side. Ryusei got up, and Slash started toward him. Ryusei tackled him, got up, kicked him, then ran up stairs.

When he got to the door he saw Gentaro stumble in before, he stopped and panted. *We need to go.* he though. Then, he opened the door...To see Gentaro. And Haruka. Naked. Sexing. His jaw dropped. Gentaro slipped off of Haruka.

"Dammit!" Haruka exclaimed. She grabbed her clothes. Ryusei covered his eyes with his hand. "Um...We have to uh...Go...I gotta go, just come out when you're ready." Ryusei walked out and slammed the door. He was blushing.

"This is a weird night." Ryusei said. He slid down the door.

It was 2 in the afternoon. Everyone was in the Rabbit Hutch, including Haruka. They were recovering from the night.

"Damn...I'm not touching that for a while." Miu said, grabbing her head. Kengo scoffed.

"Hey, i warned you. Plus, you had the most out of all of us. You downed almost half of a 12 pack. You're luck you're alright." Kengo said, his arm around her. She layed in his lap.

"I got some good out of it." JK said, in between texts. "I got to meet some hot babes. My phone hasn't stopped since I woke up." He said.

"I...Don't want to talk about it, okay?" Shun said, looking down. He sighed.

"Well, WE' Gentaro said, pointing his thumb at Haruka "Got some good out of it."

"Hmph, i'll say" Ryusei said quietly. Haruka heard him, and have him the death glare. He flashed a sly smile.

"So...No more alchohol?" Yuki asked.

"No more alchohol." The rest of them agreed.

"Well...Maybe a little." JK said, chuckling.

-  
>END<p> 


End file.
